The Office Games
by huntergood01
Summary: It was just a normal day at the office. Michael was in his office pretending to do work, Jim and Dwight were arguing about what bears eat, everything was normal in Scranton until Michael received a call from his boss David Wallis. David has decided to create the hunger game in the office. Michael and the others have to create alliances in order to survive. Who will end up on top?


**The Office Games**

It was a normal Monday morning at the office. Everyone was getting situated for the day, Michael was already in his office looking through his faxes when he found a weird fax from his boss David Wallis. The fax read, "Michael, over the weekend I have watched all of the _Hunger Games_ movies. After watching it I realized that implementing hunger games in the office would increase the company's profits. As you are reading this I have locked all the doors and windows. The last member of the office to survive will get a job here at corporate and will have to find more employees for the Scranton branch. Other than that, business as usual. Long live the Office Games." Michael not understanding what the _Hunger Games_ was called Pam into his office.

"Pam, can I see you in my office I have a fax I need you to read."

"Okay Michael, this isn't just because you need company again, right?" she said.

"No, I just like you in my office because…. Can you just come in here, please."

Pam went into Michael's office and Michael gave her the fax. There was a long pause before Pam spoke.

"Michael, this isn't real, right? David hasn't actually locked us in the office. You do know what the _Hunger Games_ is, right? Michael, I need you to tell me if this is real or not."

Michael said, "Of course know what the _Hunger Games_ is Pam. I watch it all the time on Food Network."

"Michael, the _Hunger Games_ is a movie where people are locked into a dome to kill each other for entertainment. It's not an eating contest."

As Pam said this David came on the intercom system in the office.

David said, "Attention to all Dunder Mifflin employees, the first Office Games is about to commence. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

After the final words left David's mouth, everyone scrambled to find one of Dwight's weapons that were scattered in the office. Dwight ran into the Annex and came back with a chainsaw that was hidden behind Toby's desk, Jim grabbed a stapler in the third drawer of Dwight's desk, and Creed pulled out his gun that he had in his lunch box. Creed started to violently beat Meredith with the gun.

Dwight said, "Why don't you just pull the trigger? It would make the kill more efficient."

"You think I have bullets for my nightstick," Creed said.

"Creed, that's a gun, not a nightstick."

Creed stopped, "To you, maybe, but to me? It's a nightstick."

"Creed, where would you get a nightstick from?" Dwight asked.

"I had a life before you people met me."

As Creed and Dwight had this conversation, Meredith took the opportunity to stab Creed in the right leg with a thumbtack. As she did this, Michael and Pam ran out of Michael's office to try and find weapons for themselves.

Michael said, "Meredith, why did you stab Creed?"

"Because he was beating me with his gun, you dimwit. I'm going to Poor Richards, anyone want to join?"

After she said this she jumped out the window of the office and fell on Michael's car.

Dwight said, "Meredith are you ok? Meredith, can you move?"

"Meredith if you can hear me don't go towards the light," Michael said. "Oh, God why did you take Meredith she was… well, she was an alcoholic, but a friend. Well, hardly that. Aw, Meredith why did you have to jump out of this window and hit my car. This is coming out of your paycheck, Meredith."

A cannon sound could be heard from the parking lot. David came on the intercom system and said,

"You guy suck at killing each other. To give you more motivation I'm offering the job at corporate and a bonus of ten thousand dollars to your paycheck for the winner."

Immediately Dwight turned on the chainsaw that he had been carrying around and started to look around with his crazy eyes. Everyone backed up from Dwight and pointed their weapons at him. Creed still bleeding from his leg wound, took the thumbtack that was stuck in his leg out and threw it at Dwight like a dart. The tack moved almost in slow motion, turning ever so slowly. It got closer and closer when it hit the belt of the chainsaw which launched it straight back at Creed. The thumbtack was going so fast it looked like someone shot it from a gun. It hit Creed in the left leg this time.

Creed said, "I'm done with this game."

He promptly grabbed his gun and killed himself. The cannon from the parking lot again sounded.

"Well, I guess it's time to get this over with," said Dwight.

Dwight ran at Oscar and cut him in two with the chainsaw. While there, he closed in on Angela.

Dwight whispered, "I'm sorry, but I need the money for the beet farm. Please, Monkey, let me have this."

"No Dwight, stop I will not be a victim of this game!" Angela said.

Angela reached into her cabinet and pulled out her cat, Sprinkles. She threw the cat at Dwight's face, which began to bite and scratch Dwight. Dwight dropped the chainsaw and ran into the annex. Jim, seeing Angela reach down for the chainsaw, loaded his stapler and shot Angela in the head with fifty staples.

Jim said, "Pam, get into Michael's office."

"Jim what did you just do!? You just_ killed_ Angela, with staples." Pam said.

Jim grabbed Pam's hand and pulled her into Michael's office. Once in, he began to barricade himself and Pam. He pushed the desk, the cabinet, the chairs, everything he could to prevent the door from opening. Unfortunately, Jim forgot that there was a window on the side of the office. Kevin walked slowly up to the window with a grenade he found in Dwight's desk.

Jim said, "Kevin, we're friends right? You wouldn't want to hurt me or Pam right?"

"I don't know Jim, that bonus sounds good right now," Kevin said.

Kevin pulled the pin to the grenade and threw it toward the window. The window was still closed. Kevin blew up into many pieces, just like his famous chili, along with the side of Michael's office. Over the last thirty minutes, two more people had died. Kelly killed Ryan on accident with a pair of scissors she had on her desk. In a panic, she started to run with the scissors and tripped, killing Ryan. Ryan also happened to be holding scissors, which Kelly fell on. Three cannon shots were heard. Michael scared by the explosion ran into the annex trying to find a hiding spot. He opened the door and was met by Dwight. Dwight's face was bloody and deformed. To get Angela's cat off he decided to grab a computer screen and beat the cat off his face. This caused glass and other pieces of the computer to get wedged into the skin of his face.

"Dwight, are you ok?" Michael asked.

"Michael is that you? The cat took my eyes."

Michael said, " So you're saying you can't see at all?"

"What part of the cat took my eyes don't you understand?" Dwight said. "Michael I need you to help me find my eyes."

"Fine, now where was the last time you saw your eyes?"

Dwight said, "Ok, I think I was near Toby's desk when I grabbed the computer screen, I fell on the ground, got up near the door, fell back down, rolled around, and somewhere in there I lost my eye."

"Dwight that doesn't help at all," Michael said. "I need you to trace your steps."

Michael and Dwight traced Dwight's steps when Michael sees two marbles. He grabbed the marbles and gave them to Dwight.

"Dwight, I found your eyes." Michael lied.

Dwight said, "Great, Michael, now put them back in my head."

Michael grabbed a phone, trying to use it as a hammer, and lined the marble with the eye socket. He cocked back his arm and struck Dwight in the head. Michael tried again and again. After the tenth time, he finally got the marble into Dwight's eye socket. Seconds later a cannon could be heard from the parking lot.

Michael said, "Dwight, I finally got the marb… I mean your eye into your head. Dwight? Dwight?"

Michael ran into the main part of the office.

Michael said, "Pam, I think I just killed Dwight! Help, Pam!"

"Michael, what are you talking about?" said Pam. "What do you mean you killed Dwight?"

"Pam, I was trying to get a marble into Dwight's head, because he lost his eyes so we looked for his eyes, but I think the cat ate Dwight's eyes, so I saw a marble and…."

Pam said, "Michael, calm down. Now, what happened?"

"Pam, I hammered Dwight to death, with a phone!" Michael said. "Where's Jim?"

As Michael said this a cannon sound was heard.

"Oh Michael," Pam said. "He's sleeping, just like you're going to."

Pam pulled out a paint brush that was carved to a point. The paint brush still had Jim's blood on it. Before Michael could connect the signs that Pam had killed Jim, she lunged towards Michael and stabbed him. The intercom system turned on as the final cannon sounded from the parking lot.

David said, "Congratulations Pam you have won the first-ever office games. May I ask why you killed Jim and Michael?"

"Well David I want the job at corporate," Pam said. "I hate being a receptionist."


End file.
